Savin' Me
by DestielMinion
Summary: Yet another vampire attack, except this one is in D.C. Our two favorite brothers meet our favorite NCIS team to take down a female vampire with a vendetta against womanizers. Summary sucks, just read please! Warning! Dean/Castiel Don't Like it? Too Bad :P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; **This is one of my song-based fanfics, it's a Supernatural/NCIS crossover, that does include some Dastiel. The song that is my muse fort his fanfic is "Savin' Me" by Nickleback. By the way, for all intents and purposes, Lisa does not exist as of right now in this fanfic, and Dean is single, for this fanfic. That may change in the future, depending on if I choose to change up the fanfic storyline a little bit. Enjoy ;D

Ch.1 SPN

Dean cracked open a beer as he sat down at the table. Sam sat across from him, his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. They were currently stationed in a motel just outside of Washington DC.

"So, what do we got, Sammy?" Dean asked, grinning as his brother bristled slightly at the endearing nickname. Sam sighed, shaking it off before he answered his brother.

"Well, looks like a vampire is in DC. There have been 3 deaths in the past month, all victims died from severe blood loss." He stated, his eyes glued to the screen again as he scrolled down the page of the artical he was currently looking at.

"So, what makes you think vampire? It could just be a serial killer, which isn't our usual hunt." Dean said matter-of-factly and he gulped down a swig from his beer, watching Sam intently. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little skittish about going after another bloodsucker, seeing as he had become one last time.

He couldn't help the spike of fear he felt inside at the thought of going up against another one. It wasn't natural for Dean to really fear any kind of supernatural creature. Its not like he couldn't handle it. Just the thought of becoming a vamp again really made him sick to his stomach.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, and continued to scroll down the page. He knew why his brother was so hesitant to believe that they were vampire killings, even though he did such a good job of hiding it. Then, he came to something that made him frown. Dean noticed this and sighed.

"Let me guess. They were all drained of blood from severe neck wounds, like an animal attack?" Dean said tiredly, his eyes showing that he didn't really need a confirmation, but it was probably going to get one anyway.

Sam gulped, nodding as he noticed the uncharacteristically haggard look Dean's face had taken on. His bit his bottom lip, as he watched his brothers expression change.

Dean's lips were pressed razor thin, his face a bit pale, before he grinned to try and hide the look.

"Well, lets get the damn thing. What are we waiting for?" he asked as he stood up. He almost, _almost_ jumped when, as he turned around, Castiel appeared, his face unreadable as always.

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know, you wish for me to knock instead of just appearing in the room. I apologize, but I felt your distress and I came as soon as I could." Castiel cut him off, his voice plainly showing the worry his face hadn't quite learned to express. He had gotten better at it, Dean had to admit. His brows were knitted down, and his lips were turned down in a frown.

Dean couldn't help the slight blush that he felt come to his cheeks at the way the angel worried over him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, his eyes averting Castiel's until his cheeks cooled. Sam watched this interaction with interest, one brow raised, and a slight smile playing on his lips. Castiel, not convinced, took a step toward the older brother, and only stopped when Dean held up a hand and leveled his gaze on Castiel's.

"Really, I'm fine." He said, and his voice a little louder this time, and with more conviction. Sam snickered, and Dean turned to glare at him, before looking back toward the angel.

"We could use some help on this hunt, if your interested, though." He offered, moving to Sam's side to glance at the screen of the laptop. Castiel moved to Sam's other side without a word, a gesture that Sam and Dean took as a yes.

"Looks like we are going to need to change into some monkey suits, and get a few NCIS badges." Dean said as he bent down, getting a good look at the information on the screen, then standing up straight. Sam nodded and Castiel watched as Dean moved to the small closet in the motel, pulled out a suit, and headed to his side of the room, Castiel's face still pulled down in a worried look.

His eyes roamed over Dean as he began to change, and he hadn't even noticed when Sam had left the computer. A strange feeling filled him as he watched the fabric of Deans shirt slide over his skin as he undressed, and dressed. His eyes were still glued to Dean, even as said man turned toward him, his eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"Got a question, Cas?" he asked as he felt another blush filling his cheeks. He had felt the angel's eyes on him the entire time he had changed. Now, for some reason, he couldn't help undressing said angel with his eyes. He shook his head and averted his gaze again, rushing toward the door.

"I'll go….start the car." Dean mumbled as he went, his eyes looking at everything except the angel that he couldn't seem to get out of his thoughts.

Castiel watched as Dean moved toward the door quickly, his head tilted, and his mouth slightly open in confusion. Sam watched this too, his gaze curious as Dean hurried, seeming flustered, and Castiel watched him go, his head doing that familiar head-tilt he did when he was confused.

"Dean," Castiel spoke, before Dean could open the door.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"You look….nice, in a suit."

Dean looked even more flustered at this comment, and Sam could have sworn he heard his brother mutter something along the lines of "I hate monkey suits." before the door closed.

Castiel's eyes were still on the door, even after had Dean left. He hadn't known why he said what he said to Dean, it just seemed like the proper thing a human would say to another human. That feeling grew in his stomach again as a random thought of Dean undressing flashed across his mind. He had some idea of what that feeling was, but he was utterly lost to the reason why he felt that way when he watched his charge dress.

**Authors Note;** Aw, poor, clueless Castiel xD lol So, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Any kind of response is good, and I'm open to constructive criticism. I am kinda going with the thought that Dean has already experienced some feelings toward Castiel, just in case that confused anyone lol

Thanks for reading ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note; **Yeah, so, this is my first time ever writing anything to do with NCIS, so please bare with me:\ I am up for constructive criticism, so feel free to give me any advice you might have, and I will be sure to take it to heart. This (the fanfic) will be mostly Supernatural, until they all actually meet up with the NCIS team, just to let you know. Even then it will mostly be from a Supernatural point of view, i.e. how the brothers and Castiel handle everything, and so on. This chapter is kind of awkward, but I am not yet used to writing anything to do with NCIS, so bare with me. Plus, I wanted to get this chapter up so you can see what happens next. Thanks :D Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;D

Ch. 2 NCIS

"What do we got boss?" Tony asked as his sliver-haired hard-ass of a boss entered the bull pen. Ziva and McGee looked up just in time to see Gibbs grab his things.

"Grab your gear, we got another murder." He said, his face straight as he headed toward the elevator, his team now in tow, their black packs slung over their shoulders and their guns and badges in hand.

"Another one, Boss? That's the 4th one this month!" Tony whined, earning him a head slap from the boss man himself.

"Let me guess, the victim was killed the same way as the other 3?" McGee asked, unable to help his eye roll as Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"Yup." was all Gibbs said before they began to silent trip to the crime scene.

The crime scene, like all of the others, had been on a navy base, and all of the victims had been men. This one seemed particularly more chewed up than usual.

The area had been sanctioned off with yellow do not cross tape, and there were agents milling around, some taking pictures, others taking notes on the crime scene. Tony, Ziva and McGee followed Gibbs behind the tape, to take in the horrific sight before them.

The blood had sprayed everywhere while the guy had been attacked, in his sleeping quarters. His neck had been completely mangled, pieces of his skin hanging off in places, and totally ripped off in others.

"No sign of forced entry boss." Tony said after checking the door jab and the lock for any residue of any kind that meant it had been tampered with.

"That means he knew his killer." Ziva voiced wonderingly, her eyes darting to Gibbs for his next round of orders.

"McGee, finish the crime scene photos, Ziva, interview the family, Tony, you get to interview the friends. Find out who was with him last night and who the last to see him was." Gibbs ordered gruffly. His last two orders were specifically meant for Tony and Ziva, but McGee planned on checking the criminal data base as soon as they returned to the Navy Yard.

-SPN-

Dean grumbled as they pulled up to the latest crime scene, him in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's seat, and Castiel in the back. The place was swarming with NCIS agents, which immediately made the brothers uneasy. Castiel, as always, had a straight face, and it was hard to tell if he was bothered by any of it.

The three got out, all dressed in suits (Castiel was always dressed in one, so he hadn't had to change), their badges in hand. Dean glanced at the angel, hoping that he had at least learned how to flash a badge from the last time they impersonated a federal agent. Grant it they had been faking FBI agents, but NCIS mostly likely wasn't very different.

As expected, they were stopped before they had the chance to duck under the tape to get to the crime scene. Dean sighed mentally as they flashed their badges and he introduced them.

"I'm Special Agent Todd, and they are Special Agents Hunter and Angel. We're here to check out the scene, sweetheart." Dean said, flashing a charming grin at the officer who had stopped them.

Of course she was a female, and Castiel couldn't help the little fire of anger that lit inside of him at the sight of Dean flirting with someone. Why did it bother him so much? He mentally shook it off, his expression never hinting at what he had just felt as he followed the two brothers into the crime scene.

Dean whistled as their eyes were assaulted with what the sight before them.

"Wow. Whoever did this, they really had a vendetta against the guy." He said and he bent at the knees next to the body, studying the wound closely. Sam nodded in agreement as he and Castiel looked on from above. Sam's attention was pulled away when a man he had heard called Tony approached them.

"Excuse me, how did you get in here?" he asked, and they could tell he was hiding a little bit of anger at three strangers being able to get past the guards and into the crime scene. Dean stood up, dusting his hands on his pants. It was meant to be an absentminded move, but it was all part of his act.

"We were told that they needed a few agents on the case." Sam answered, while Dean kept eye contact with the man before them.

"Oh really? Well, Sorry to say, we've already got agents on it. What are your names?" The man known as Tony asked, one of his eyebrows cocking in question. Dean took the liberty of answering this question.

"Special Agents Todd, Hunter, and Angel." He said, his eyes still on Tony's, trying to make out if he could see through their disguise. Tony nodded slightly, before the defensive look left his eyes.

"Alright, well, I'm afraid that we don't need anymore Agents to assist." said the woman who came up behind Tony. Her hair was black, and her skin was almost a light olive color. By the sound of her voice, Sam could say with almost absolute certainty that she was middle eastern. Dean turned on his thousand watt smile as she approached, and the man known as Tony visibly bristled when he noticed the glint in Dean's eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry we busted in on your investigation, it won't happen again, sweet heart." He said as he grinned, and Castiel felt the frown return to his lips. Sam noticed this, and nudged Dean.

"I guess we'll be heading out then. Thanks for the heads up." He said, before practically dragging Dean away from the pretty woman. Castiel stood there for a moment, his head tilted as he thought, his eyes on Tony, before turning around and following in Sam's suit.

That man had just been expressing the same emotion he himself had felt when Dean had flirted with those women. He could tell that it was protectiveness and jealousy, but there was also an underlying emotion he couldn't quite pin, and he knew that they had both experienced the same thing.

**Authors Note; **Well, there is the second chapter. I know the ending is a little awkward, but I didn't know how to end it in the right way. So, their first encounter with everyone's favorite NCIS team! Tony obviously has caught on to the way Dean enjoys flirting with attractive women, and obviously wasn't happy with him hitting on Ziva. Castiel is just now figuring out the feelings he has been having. The question is, when will he put two and two together and figure out how he really feels? Who knows! You'll have to keep reading to see! Now, thank you for reading, and please, PLEASE review! It helps my muse and it make's me happy, which also helps with the muse thing lol ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; **Well, finally on the third chapter! :D –claps wildly- xD I know, I know, there hasn't been much DeanxCastiel yet, but fear not! Its coming soon, I promise! ^-^

Chapter 3

-SPN-

Dean sighed as they entered their motel room, Sam and Castiel in tow, as he loosened his tie and dropped down into a chair. Sam followed suit, Castiel preferring to stand in a corner of the room, his stance ridged and his eyes keenly watching his charge.

Dean sighed, leaning his head back as Sam powered up his laptop, propping his head up with his elbows on the table. It was quiet, until Dean's stomach growled ferociously, echoed a minute later by Sam's. Castiel couldn't help the slight smile that had spread across his lips at the sheepish grin the boys shared.

"Well, I guess that means we need some food. How about I take the Impala and make a fast food run really quickly?" Sam suggested as he stood, his hands at his sides as he waited for his brother's reply. Dean nodded, and with that, Sam was off, out the door, and on his way to the nearest food establishment that offered to-go meals.

This left Dean alone in the motel room with Castiel. He wouldn't admit out loud that this made him a little nervous, which was weird for him. The being nervous part, not the keeping his feelings to himself part. He shook it off as nothing more than a symptom of a hungry stomach as he stood and headed to grab a beer.

Before he could blink, Castiel was standing in front of him, the only evidence of his movement the soft, fading sound of wings. His head was tilted to the side and his mouth open slightly in that way that, Dean would never admit, he found adorable. If only they were a little closer, he could kiss-

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Castiel asked, interrupting Dean's thought before it could go any farther. That snapped him back from his thoughts, and he felt more heat rise to his face as he blushed slightly, averting his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Cas." He said, his eyes glued to the angels shoes. All Dean felt was the whoosh of the wind before his back connected with the wall. Startled, and more than a little angry, he looked up into furiously blazing blue eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Dean." Castiel spoke gruffly, his eyes searching Deans for the answer the hunter wasn't giving him, "tell me what is wrong."

Dean, for once in his life, was speechless. He had no idea what to say to the angel who's strong hands where holding him against the wall by his shoulders. What should he say? It's nothing dude, I'm just scared of being turned into a blood sucker again and I just think I'm in love with you? That just wasn't something he could say out loud, not just yet at least.

Wait. Did that mean that he planned to actually say that some time in the future, at least the last part? The whole situation confused Dean, but, he was never a man who thought before he acted.

He was the kind of guy who went for it, forgoing all thought to do what his body was telling him to do. Most likely it came from being a hunter and having to trust his instincts all the time.

This was what led Dean to the predicament he was in at the moment. Without a thought, Dean had crashed his lips against Castiel's, who had frozen the moment Dean had acted. Slowly, and without a thought as to why, Castiel melted into the kiss, returning it.

This surprised the both of them. Castiel had just been doing what his body said was the right reaction to what Dean had done. Why was there this feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach, something warm that slowly began to spread throughout his body?

He was brought back to his thoughts when he felt Dean's hand curl in his hair, fisting a handful of silky locks between his fingers. He noted the soft feel of Castiel's hair in his hand as he slowly teased Castiel's mouth open slightly with his tongue.

Suddenly, Castiel's eyes widened and Dean was left kissing the air. He opened his eyes to find Castiel standing in the middle of the room, his eyes wide, and two fingers touching his lips slightly. His eyes darted to Dean, and then he was gone, leaving Dean staring at the spot the angel had once occupied.

It took a moment for a shocked Dean to process what had just occurred.

"Fuck…"

Why had he kissed him? Didn't he know that it would lead to this? To Castiel having a total freak out?

"Stupid!" he yelled, planting a face palm on his forehead, baring his teeth in anger at himself. Sam chose that moment to return, food in hand, to the sight of his brother pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

"Dean?" he asked, the inflection of his voice posing the question that wasn't voiced. Dean turned fiery eyes on Sam before he answered.

"I'm going out." He growled, pushing past his brother, forgetting the food that Sam was holding for him as he made for the door.

"Dean, tell me what happened?" Sam pleaded before his brother could leave.

"I'm stupid, that's what happened."

And with that, the older brother left, slamming the door behind him. He had to get out, needed to kill something to calm his restlessness. What he needed was to hunt. Sam pitied whatever monster tried to go up against his brother in the mood he was in.

Dean huffed as he stopped by the hood of his baby, the 1967 Chevy Impala. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to walk or drive. Either way, he was going to hunt something, or at least be on the look out for something he could hunt. He shook his head. He would just walk. It would make it easier to spot potential prey.

Stopping by the trunk, he pulled out his keys and unlocked it, loading up on everything he could possibly conceal, from stakes in his pockets to a sawed off which he skillfully hid beneath the jacket he wore. Feeling adequately equip, he set off down the busy street.

He had ventured pretty far before he heard the screams. They were echoing from down an alley next to a fully lit bar. The alley, however, wasn't as lit. Dean grinned, his anger still burning bright inside of him, as he headed down the alley. He hadn't expected to find the particular monster they had come to D.C to track.

The vampire was a female, and at the moment, she was feeding off of some unidentified male who was screaming loudly. Unfortunately for him, nobody except Dean could hear him because of the loud music drifting out of the bar on the street.

Pulling out one of the stakes he had hidden in his pocket, he stalked toward the vampire. She was slurping so loud that it could be heard over the dying screams of the man. Dean could tell that the man was way beyond help, his body already limp, and his voice dying, so he went for the vampire first.

He lunged forward, stake in hand, but to his surprise, she had known that he was coming up behind her. She whipped around, and Dean was able to catch a glimpse of her face, blood soaked and scowling, rows of sharp teeth above and below her human teeth, before he was sent flying backward by one well placed back hand.

The familiar taste of blood erupted in his mouth as the force of the blow split his lip and forced his teeth into the left cheek, which was the place where the back handed hit had impacted with his face. The air flew out of his lungs as he hit the brick wall, sliding to the ground.

On all fours, he moved his hands around blinding, desperately looking for something to help him up. His hand touched the cool metal of a dumpster, just as a boot connected with his ribs. He hissed loudly as he felt a few snap from the force of the kick, and bit back a scream as he collided with the dumpster hard enough to dent it pretty good.

He landed, rolling onto his back, his eyes gazing dazed up at the stars as a grunt escaped his lips. Before he could recover enough to try standing again, the female vampire had him by the coat collar, lifting him up off the ground.

"Dean Winchester? Well well, you are the most famous womanizer I've heard of, so I guess I could kill you too." She hissed, and Dean detected a hint of humor that almost scared him. He knew that this was it, he was either going to die or get turned again, and there was nothing he could do about it. Closing his eyes, he resigned to sit back and let it happen.

To his credit, he didn't even whimper when he felt the many fangs of the vampire slice through the skin and muscle of his shoulder. He felt his blood, warm and sticky, as it ran down from the wound, a dark stain spreading across the fabric of his shirt.

It wasn't like he could fight back even if he wanted to. He just didn't have the strength anymore after the beating that he had taken, and the blood loss from his wound. And what would he have done when he went back to the room and Castiel was there?

He wasn't about to talk about what he had done. Suddenly, as if just thinking about the angel somehow called him there, he heard the faint sound of wings, and Castiel's voice, low and dangerous.

"Leave him be." Dean heard Castiel say, his voice gravely, deep, and demanding, promising death if the vampire didn't comply. Dean watched as she smirked, not privy to the knowledge that she was challenging an angel.

Suddenly, the shadows around them were starting to look less inviting then they had to the vampire, darkness was creeping in around them, and lightning crackled overhead. Dean's nose was assaulted with the smell of ozone, meaning the lightning hadn't been as far away as he had first thought.

Then, faster than Dean's eyes could follow, the vampire was sent flying backward, away from him and toward the body of the man she had just drained. He felt warm, strong arms envelope him, and he looked around, noticing faintly that Castiel was holding him bridal style.

The vampire hissed, before darting away, clearly not thinking Dean was worth fighting something like Castiel. Castiel went to follow, but Dean grabbed a hold his arm weakly, his eyes, which were unfocused, catching the angel's in a pleading gaze.

Castiel could tell that Dean was fighting to stay conscious, and the roughness of his voice and the pleading of his eyes as he spoke was enough to make the angel's heart ache.

"No…don't go…" he mumbled, before his eyelids slid closed. Castiel, knowing time was of the essence, flitted immediately back to the motel room. Sam jumped when, out of nowhere, he heard Castiel's voice.

"Sam, Dean has been injured. We need to assess his injuries and tend to him accordingly." He said, his face straight as usual, but the inflection of his voice and his eyes showing how worried he was.

Sam's eyes traveled to the man in the angels arms, and he immediately went to work fixing Dean up. After a few minutes, they had Dean on the bed, his ribs wrapped up with medical bandages. They had moved on to the large wound on his neck, which was still bleeding profusely.

"I can't stop the bleeding." Sam said franticly as he desperately tried to stop the rush of crimson liquid with some towels, applying pressure he wasn't sure was enough. He had went to law school, not medical school, how was he supposed to know? Castiel stood over the two boys, watching silently, when he reached his hands down toward Dean.

"I will heal him. It will weaken me substantially, but he will live." Castiel spoke; his brows furrowed as he concentrated on the bleeding man on the bed. Before he could begin to heal Dean, though, he opened his eyes. He had been unconscious for the most part, and Sam was surprised that he had the strength to pull himself out of it still.

For a man who was as wounded as Dean was at the moment, he moved fairly fast. His hands shot up, fisting in the lapels of Castiel's trench coat, the green in his eyes burning brighter than Castiel had ever seen them be.

"No, Cas. Don't." he growled through clenched teeth. The angel's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away, but Dean whimpered as he moved, the brightness of his eyes seeming to burn out as he lost consciousness again, his hands still fisting in the angel's trench coat.

**Authors Note;** Chapter three, everybody. Give it a round of applause –claps wildly, and whistles- xD So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? You know the drill ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note;** Well, a very special thank you to the people who reviewed and have been faithful to this fic, namely deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover (thanks for reviewing on every chapter! ;D), and everyone else, it was very much appreciated! :D Well, not much else to say, but here is the next chapter as a reward! Enjoy ;D

Chapter 4

-NCIS-

Gibbs, followed by Tony and McGee filed on to the newest crime scene. This one was in an alleyway near a bar.

"The victim was most likely a man who was drawn out of the bar that is on the street." Ziva said, returning from flashing a picture of the man to the bartender and a few of the proclaimed frequenters of the bar, "I talked with a few people who said he looked familiar.'

Gibbs nodded as Tony and McGee got to work going through the crime scene.

"The body has been picked up by Ducky and Jimmy, and the blood has been cleaned and a sample taken to Abby, boss." Tony said after they were done with everything. Or so he thought.

"Boss!" McGee yelled from a place near a dumpster on the far wall of the alleyway, "I found some more blood, and signs of a struggle!"

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were there in a flash. The silver-haired leader knelt down, his keen eyes sweeping over the area.

It was apparent there had been a small scuffle there, noted by the garbage, gravel, and dirt that was swept around. And there was a dent near the bottom of the dumpster that looked to the right size for the side of a human body. The blood was only a little ways away from the dumpster, only a small puddle of it, if there was even enough to call it that, but it was there.

"Get a sample to Abby so she can see if it belongs to our victim." Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded, pulling a sample vile out of a pocket and filling it with as much as he could manage.

Back at the bull pen, Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs sat, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. The big screen before them displayed a picture of each of the victims.

"Alright, what do they have in common?" Gibbs asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over the group. They had dealt with serial killers before, though something about the case seemed different to them, maybe even worse than having a serial killer on the loose in D.C.

"Well, boss, besides the fact that they are all male and that they are all military, there is nothing." McGee spoke up, his eyes searching the faces as if they could tell him the answer, before his eyes shifted to his boss.

"So what, maybe this has something to do with someone having a vendetta against the military?" Tony asked, his eyes searching the gaze of his fellow co-workers and his boss before returning to the pictures of the dead men.

"No, I believe it is more than that. This almost seems like the work of a vengeful woman. They all do seem to have a "way" with women. I believe the word for it would be…. a womanizer? Basically they were like Tony." Ziva said with a smirk as her looked at the frown that adorned Tony's face.

Gibbs and McGee both stifled smiles, before everyone's faces turned serious again. Gibbs crossed his arms, looking pointedly at Tony.

"Well, DiNozzo, What are you waiting for? Find out who their last girlfriends were and if they were unfaithful in any way!" Gibbs snapped, but before Tony could move to his desk, Gibbs' cell buzzed.

"Yeah Abs?" Gibbs answered, "Ok, be right down."

Ziva, McGee and Tony took this as the que to follow and all four headed down to the Goth forensic scientist's lab. Their ears were assaulted with the usual heavy metal that Abby loved to blare while she was working as the elevator doors opened. She claimed it helped her work, but everyone knew it was because she was always alone down there.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed as the silver-haired man entered the room first, the other three agents filing in behind him. She threw her arms around his neck in a quick hug, which he returned with a grin, and then she returned to her computer. She opened her mouth to say something, when the computer began to beep and the words match found blinked across the screen in big letters.

"As I was going to say, that little bit of blood you found on the other side of the alley near the dumpster? It doesn't match the blood of the victim. This is our mystery witness/possible suspect." She said with a victorious smile as she clicked a few buttons and a picture of a fairly handsome man with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes stared back at them.

As soon as the picture was up, Gibbs felt something nagging at the back of his mind, like he had seen this man before.

"His name is…. Dean Winchester." Abby announced as she read a bit from a file she pulled up on her computer screen. Suddenly, she froze, his eyes wide.

"What is it Abby?" Gibbs asked, a little annoyed by her freezing act. Abby slowly turned around, her eyes still wide as she spoke.

"I think we might have just found our killer. He is wanted for murder, along with about a billion other charges in, like, five states!" she squeaked. Gibbs nodded curtly.

"That must be our guy. Let's find him, people." He ordered, and the group dispersed, everyone going to do their part in finding where the man current was.

"Wait!" Abby yelled, and Gibbs was the only one to return.

"There's a catch." Abby said, eyeing the man before her whom she thought of as family. Gibbs sighed, "Make It quick Abs."

"He has been pronounced dead, at least 2 times by different county coroners." She said, a grim look catching her features. Gibbs nodded and left to room, heading up to tell everyone the extra bit of information.

With McGee being so clever with computers, they quickly caught on to Dean's fake I.D. and caught him on the security footage of the crime scene he had been at without them knowing.

"Boss, I got him at two different crime scenes. At the fourth one on the base, and a street cam caught him on the same street, near the alley where the fifth murder had taken place." McGee said as Gibbs walked briskly into the bull pen, a cup of coffee in his hand as usual.

"Good work Probie. So, we know he has been in town for a few days. Now we just have to find out where he is staying." Tony said as he absentmindedly watched the looped footage that McGee had brought up on the big screen.

"Already on it. He will most likely be staying in a motel of some kind, seeing as his records show that he has no family connections in D.C." McGee continued, clicking away at the keyboard attached to his computer.

"Boss, you need to see this." Came Tony's voice from his desk, his eyes wide as he raised them to look at his boss. Gibbs nodded for him to put it on the screen, which he did. A picture and a name for the other two men that had been with Dean at the crime scene that day was displayed for all to see.

"The taller one with the shaggy brown hair is his brother, Sam Winchester. As for the other one in the trench coat, he is a guy by the name of James "Jimmy" Novak. James was reported missing over a year ago." Tony explained, pointing to each face in turn as he spoke about them.

Gibbs nodded as he listened, Ziva and McGee both watching as the senior field agent explained about the two men in the pictures.

"Well, all the more reason to find them. McGee, got a location yet?" Gibbs barked, his intense eyes turning on the other agent who's desk was across from his. McGee nodded. He had been making some calls and listening at the same time as tony spoke.

"Got'em boss. Looks like two men that fit the description of both brothers' checked into a motel outside of D.C. a few days ago, and the manager has seen a man that fits the other mans' description coming and going with the other two." McGee reported as everyone geared up for the assault to come.

They checked with the manager before they busted in, just to make sure that the three men hadn't checked out yet. When the manager answered in the affirmative, they pulled out their guns, dressed in body armor, and approached the door.

Gibbs counted down from three with his fingers, and on three, they all burst in, busting the door down and rushing in, guns trained on the three men inside. They were a little surprised by what they saw.

One of the men, Dean, they soon identified, was laying on the bed before they had come in, but now he was staggering slightly as he stood, putting his body between them and the man identified as James Novak. James seemed to be a little annoyed by this, but there was also something else in his eyes that the team noticed as pride and a bit of sympathy.

The brother was in front of the other men, his stance obviously protective, a sawed off shotgun in his hands, aimed at the four agents. For one man, he certainly was pretty menacing because of his size. He was taller than almost everyone in the room.

"Drop the weapons!" Gibbs shouted, and Tony let surprise take over. What did he mean by weapons, in a plural? Then, he noticed that Dean, the supposed leader, was holding a pistol, aimed straight at them.

The two brother shared a look that seemed to say, _we're outnumbered, might as well do it_, they both dropped their weapons. The four agents desended upon them, slapping cuffs on the younger brother as going for the eldest brother next. Then, it was almost like the other man had just appeared in front of the eldest brother, and suddenly, he seemed like the most dangerous one in the room.

"Cas! Stop it, man! Just let them do what they think they have to do!" Dean hissed, and the demeanor of the man in front of Dean seemed to change drastically. He no longer seemed to take up the whole room, and his eyes were not as menacing, although they did keep a certain unnerving brightness to their blue depths.

In the next few minutes, all three were cuffed, Dean with some difficulty because he seemed to be wounded on both the shoulder and the ribs. Once cuffed, Tony and McGee carted them out and into the back seats of their cars.

**Authors Note;** I apologize for this chapter being so late. I make it a point to try and update at least once every week, but we just got dumped on with loads of snow, so it was kinda hard to get to a computer with internet. Again, I apologize, and will try my best to make it up to you next week, or maybe even this week with a bonus, two chapters in one week! Anyway, gotta go, this is getting kinda long xD See ya next week, or again this wekk, who knows? ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note;** I apologize for the small wait, the weather is getting pretty bad where I live and I had a hard time getting home from visiting my family for the holiday. So, anyway, Here is the next chapter, Enjoy ;D

Chapter 5

Sam, Dean, and Castiel all sat in a small room at a table, a two-way mirror in front of them, behind which Castiel could see the four agents that had captured them stood, watching them with their arms crossed. He could tell that the fact that he could see them had unnerved a few quite a bit.

The door opened, and all three heads turned simultaneously, to see the same beautiful woman who had been at the crime scene the first night they were in town. This time, she didn't offer them a smile though. Her eyes were cold as ice, and calculating, like she was constantly thinking of the best way to kill them.

Sam couldn't help the little bit of fear that spiked in him when he noticed the predatory nature of her looks, but Castiel and Dean stared head on, unfazed by her icicle shooting eyes.

Dean turned, with a bit of difficulty, to look at Castiel, and Sam could tell he was giving the angel a look that said _whatever you do, do not talk about angels or demons again _before the woman, who had sat down before them, cleared her throat.

Immediately, Dean turned on the charm, and for a man a severely injured as Dean, Sam thought he didn't look half bad. The paleness of his face made his green eyes pop more, which almost everyone said was his best feature anyway.

"So, are you ready to talk about what you are doing here, how you were injured, and what you have to do with the recent rash of murders?" she asked, her accent confirming Sam's first thoughts about her ethnicity. All three stared back in silence until the woman stood, sighing slightly, and stood. Before she could go, however, the door opened, and an older man entered the room.

His hair obviously used to be a dark color before the gray had crept in and began to take over. His eyes were steely, and Dean could tell that there was nothing that could get through this guy unless he wanted it to.

He took a seat across from the three men, smiling coolly as he dropped three manila file folders on the table before them. Sam chanced a glance at them, and saw that they were their records.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs, of NCIS. Would any of you like to talk about why you've been brought in?" the older man now known to the three men as Gibbs spoke, his voice dripping with sarcastic niceness.

Again all three were silent, but that didn't seem to scare this Gibbs guy off like it had the pretty woman who had just left. At least Sam thought she had been scared off.

Gibbs checked out all three men in turn, trying to see which one would be the easiest to break. When his eyes settled on Dean, however, he knew there was going to be a problem.

The two began to have a staring match, and Castiel watched curiously as their silent war waged on. After a moment, the older man seemed to lose interest, and his eyes moved over Castiel, then Sam, and stayed there. He had finally chosen his target; he chose the younger brother.

"So, Sam, are you going to tell me why your brother is hurt and all bandaged up?" he asked softly, his eyes watching intently for any signs of emotion that might flit across Sam's face, or in his eyes. It was Dean who answered the agent.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He said defensively, his voice naturally guarded, his eyes shooting daggers at the older man. Gibbs shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning back a little in the chair.

"Try me." He said simply, his eyes on Dean again. This unnerved all of the three men on the other side of the table, especially Dean. They had come across many people in their life that was willing to listen to their crazy tales of demons and spirits, and everything that went bump in the night, so this was a surprise. The two humans were frozen in shock, but luckily Castiel wasn't too human.

"If you really wish to know, Dean was wounded by a vampire that he had come across last night, and we believe it is the same vampire that has been causing you all of your recent trouble." Castiel said, his face straight the whole time, only slightly registering the small look of awe that had dawned on Gibbs' face.

That awe disappeared almost as soon as it had come, replaced with a knowing look.

"Ok." Was all he said in return, pulling a some what comical look of dumbfounded surprise out of Dean; his jaw had dropped and his eyes were bugging out, almost like they did in cartoons, Sam noted as he stifled a grin.

"Ok? That's all you have to say after he just told you that there is a vampire in D.C?" Dean almost yelled, and he would have stood up if it weren't for the cuffs restraining him to the table.

Castiel reached a reassuring hand out, grabbing Deans, which was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by both Sam and the NCIS agent. Nobody moved though, except Dean. He looked down at Castiel's hand holding his, and a blush rushed to his face, which was still uncommon for Dean.

He could feel heat rushing into him from their point of contact, and a calm seeping into him that made him sit back down in his chair. It also seemed to make the pain a distant memory, everything being blocked out except for the feel of Castiel's warm, rough hand around Deans.

It surprised him to no end, and he couldn't help but gawk a little bit, his eyes on their hands. What was this feeling that was seeping into him? The pain in his shoulder and arm was being numbed some how, and it didn't hurt as much when he moved it. He resolved to ask the angel about it later.

Gibbs watched this with one eyebrow raised, his eyes darting from Dean to Castiel, then back again. He looked at Sam, but all he could do was shrug. Sam watched what was happening with a smile on his face.

"Well, it's about time you two noticed." Sam's snarky remake came, and Dean glared at his baby brother with all the hatred he could muster, which wasn't much because of Castiel's hand on his, and the fact that said angel was sitting between the brothers. Thus it was hard to glare at Sam, and not glare at Castiel at the same time.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Alright! If you three are done having you 'moment'" Gibbs interrupted, air quoting as he spoke, "I'd like to get back to the real problem?"

**-Meanwhile, on the other side of the two-way glass-**

Tony and McGee looked on, both in total shock at what had just been said in the other room. Had they really heard one of those men say with complete seriousness that a vampire was their culprit? And Gibbs had just said ok to that?

Ziva, on the other hand, seemed to be taking everything in stride, and she had to suppress a giggle when she took in the faces of her fellow agents. Tony noticed this as he glanced over at the former Mossad agent, like he always did, and laughed humorlessly, his eyes narrowing.

"Why are you not freaked out by any of this?" He asked, the accusatory tone of his voice making Ziva grin, because that meant that she had gotten to him yet again.

"Where I come from, we have a strong belief in the supernatural." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders casually. Tony continued to look at her curiously, before Gibbs came through the door.

"Alright, you ready? We have a vampire to take down." He said lightly, his face straight as the man known as "Castiel", as he had said he preferred to be called, Dean and Sam Winchester walked through the door behind him.

"What are they doing out?" Tony asked, gesturing with a nod of his head at the three men behind his boss. Gibbs smiled, which was a rarity in and of itself, but even more so was what he said next.

"They are going to help us kill a vampire."

**Authors Note;** Sorry this chapter is a little weirdly written, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys soon. Sorry if I misspelled anything. Sometimes I just get on a roll and I don't stop to look and see if I spelling something wrong ^-^" Anyway, what did you think? Review Please! It helps motivate me to get chapters out faster ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note; **Oh, btw in this Sam is still pretending to have a soul so yeah, just to let you know. Oh yeah, did you see last week's new episode of Supernatural? It was HILARIOUS! What is it with Cas and Pizza guys? If you watched the episode, you'll know what I mean. "I learned that from the pizza guy." xD Anyway, enough of me drooling over Cas, here is chapter 6, please enjoy! ;D Oh! and a thank you to Shilo-Shadow for helping me a bit with the how to kill a vampire part. I didn't really have time to research it, and I couldn't remember, so thank you! :3

Ch. 6

-Flashback-

Dean and Sam stared at Gibbs in shock (Castiel just watched with a knowing look in his eyes). Had this man really just believed what they said? They had said it was a vampire, and he had just gone along with it!

This was what surprised them the most. Castiel looked on with his knowing look, and Dean had the sneaking suspicion that Castiel knew more about the man before them than he was letting on.

He glanced over, but the angel was not looking at him, and he knew from experience that it was impossible to get the angels attention unless something was said, or he was looking straight at you.

Gibbs grinned, and then stood. "Alright, so how are we gonna do this?" he asked, looking from Dean, to Sam, to Castiel.

"Maybe we should get everyone together before we start planning. I hate having to repeat myself." Dean, the first one to snap out of it, said before returning Gibbs' grin.

-End of Flashback-

Castiel stood off to the side of the group that had gathered in the bull pen, his intense blue eyes moving over the rag tag team of government agents and wanted men.

Dean had his back to Castiel, but Dean could still feel his presence close behind him. Having the angel there meant his thoughts were elsewhere and he wanted to turn around and talk to Cas about what had occurred in the interrogation room.

Sam noticed his brother spacing out, and cleared his throat, looking between him and the angel behind the aforementioned man.

Dean shook his head, his eyes focusing on his brother, a quizzical look on his face. Sam smirked.

"You zoned out, dude." He said, barely holding back a snicker. Dean looked around, noticing that the whole team of NCIS agents were staring at him too, smiles on their lips.

Dean looked away, annoyed and embarrassed as the eyes on his moved back to the flat screen that was displaying information.

"So, to get back to the matter at hand," Gibbs said, his voice having an easy to detect tone of annoyance, "What info do you guys have on the culprit?"

Dean looked over all of the info that was up on the screen. He shook his head.

"Besides what the thing is that is committing them, and how to kill it, no, nothing more." He said with a smirk. Sam and Castiel nodded in confirmation. Gibbs shook his head.

"Alright then, smart ass, how do we take it down?" he snapped, his patience wearing thin with the eldest Winchester.

"Yeah, what is it? Stake to the heart, death by Cross? What?" Tony demanded, and all eyes were on Dean and Sam. Dean grinned, glancing at Sam as if to say "you wanna take this one?" With a shake of Sam's head, he began.

"Well, generally, most of the lore about vampires is wrong. Crosses do nothing to them, and hallow ground means shit when it comes to them."

"Decapitation seem to do the trick though. Killing the thing is not what you should worry about. That's the easy part. Finding it, now that is the problem." He explained, keeping eye contact with everyone around him,

"It seems to be working alone, not with any group that anyone has spread down the hunter grapevine. Just keep in mind that means it's a loner, which is some cases, is worse than a bunch of them."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee stared in confusion and awe at Dean. Dean and Sam shared a grin, and Castiel walked up to Dean's side.

"Dean, I am afraid we don't have time to fully brief them on the subject of demons. We must hurry and find the female vampire before she kills again." He said, his eyes leveling with Dean's.

Castiel stepped a little closer, into Dean's personal space, and for the first time Dean didn't fuss about it.

Maybe it was because he hadn't voiced his feelings before then, and things were different now?

"Cas is right. Leave the killing of the vamp to us. We will need some help finding it though." Sam said, grinning at the new found closeness with which Castiel stood next to Dean with.

Gibbs nodded, giving his team members a hard look that seemed to break them out of their stupor. Tony, followed by McGee and Ziva all nodded too.

"Alright, well, since we don't know where it is, and there is nothing any of us can do if we're dead on our feet, I say we go home and rest, then get an early start tomorrow." Sam said, the clapping of his hands ringing with the finality of the statement.

Everyone nodded, and began to disperse, the team members to their desks to gather their things, and Dean Sam and Castiel toward the elevator.

That's when Dean began to notice something weird was going on with Castiel. His face looked a bit sunken, the skin a bit grey and baggy under the eyes.

Then he stumbled. Dean reached out, grabbing his arm, and hefting it around his shoulder, allowing Castiel to lean his weight on him.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked, alarmed. The NCIS team all looked up from their desks at the scene unraveling before them.

That was also when Dean noticed that he no longer couldn't feel the pain from his wound, but he felt almost a hundred times better. That was the only clue he needed.

"I thought I specifically told you not to heal me! You know it drains your strength!" Dean said angrily, yet his face betrayed the worry that plagued him at the sight of his angel all droopy and weak.

For the first time, something similar to a laugh escaped Castiel's lips. His eyes crinkled, and the skin of his forehead was a bit wrinkled as he laughed, and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"You know I couldn't let you go on being in pain." He said, his voice strong, yet his body betraying the weakness he felt.

Dean laughed as Sam took the angel's other arm and lifted it around his shoulder as they moved toward the elevator.

"It's a little late for that. I went to hell, Cas, I won't ever get away from pain." Dean said simply, waiting as the elevator went down, then opened. He couldn't help but laugh lightly at his own comment and the irony of it.

-NCIS-

"So, you think those two are together?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched his three co-workers getting ready to leave. He was already ready to go.

"Who? The older brother and the guy with the weird blue eyes? Castiel I think his name was?" McGee asked, looking over at Tony, who was sitting in his chair, hands behind his head and feet on his desk.

Tony nodded. Ziva laughed, a hearty laugh, her head moving upward as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked, a bit wounded. McGee watched, amused, and the two of his co-workers, who he knew were in love with each other as well, talked.

"Wasn't it obvious? They haven't established a relationship yet. They have only just begun to explore their feelings for each other. It is clear that the blue eyed one, Castiel, knows exactly how he feels, but the other, Dean I think his name was, is a little more cautious." Ziva said matter-of-factly.

Tony blinked, his expression was blank for a moment, before a smile broke out across his face. He knew exactly what she was talking about, if only because it was the same situation he was in at the moment.

"Is that so?" he said, standing up and moving to stand in front of Ziva's desk, leaning over it slightly. Ziva leaned toward him as well, so their faces were mere inches away.

"Yes, Tony, that is so." she said, a playful smile on her lips. Tony's eyes flashed to her lips, then back to her eyes, still smiling.

McGee watched, an amused look on his face, as Tony and Ziva exchanged smiles. He had always felt there was something between Tony and Ziva, that's why he had secretly decided to make the characters he had based off of them in his book attracted to each other as well.

"What's so funny, Elf Lord?" Tony said as he spotted the look on McGee's face. This only made McGee laugh even more, doubling over in his chair as Ziva and Tony watched, both looking confused.

McGee waved them off as he laughed, since he wasn't able to speak until he stopped laughing. Finally he sat up, wiping at the tears that had sprang to his eyes.

"Sorry, just a thought." McGee said, still giggling a little, dismissing it like it was nothing.

"Well don't keep us in suspense. What was so funny?" Tony pushed, standing up straight again and turning toward McGee's desk. McGee sat, his mouth opened a little before Gibbs walked back into the bull pen.

"Well, you heard Sam. We are no good dead on our feet. Go home, get some rest. We'll pick everything back up tomorrow morning." Gibbs said, sipping his signature cup of coffee.

They all nodded, and headed off for the night. Even if they didn't want to, Gibbs was the boss, and if getting rest was the best thing for them to do, and then they would.

**Author's Note; **-looks up from her hiding spot where she was drooling over a picture of Castiel- o.o; Nuuuu! He's mine! –clutches the picture, and then runs away, hiding it- xD So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? xD Well, you know what to do by now. Just press that little button and tell me what you think ;D (Just a heads up, its going to be a little while before I update again. I need to write a few more chapters before I put up the next one, plus I'm going to be pretty busy what with finals and Christmas, I don't know when I'll be able to get to a computer next. :\ Sorry)Also, I apologize in advance if any of the info in this chapter is wrong. Let me know, and I will change it ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note; **Sorry if the last chapter confused any of you, oh fantastic read/reviewers xD the next chapter should clear some of it up. If not, let me know, I'll try to address it in the next next chapter, if that makes sense lol Also, I'm sorry about the delay in posting, I just moved and there was a problem with my financial aid for school…it is just kinda confusing right now, but I will still be posting, so yeah lol So, I feel like there hasn't been enough Destiel (DeanxCastiel for all you readers who are new to the Destiel Community) so this whole chapter is going to be dedicated to all of the major Destiel fans out there! :D Anyway, Enjoy! ;D

Ch. 7

-SPN-

The Impala pulled up to the motel that the Winchesters were staying at, idling for a second before switching off. Dean climbed out, heading to the back to help Castiel if he needed it.

They had to practically drag the angel to the car at the Navy yard, propping him up in the back before taking off. Dean had constantly glanced from the road to the rear view mirror as he drove; he was making sure everything was fine with Castiel.

He seemed to progressively get better as they got closer to the motel, and as Dean stood at the back, waiting, Castiel climbed out, and seemed to be standing solidly again.

"You had no cause to worry, Dean. I told you I would be fine in time." Castiel said as he noticed that Dean had been standing by to help. Dean shrugged with fake nonchalantness, and Sam could swear he saw a blush on his brother's cheeks.

"You can never be too careful." He said dismissively as he shrugged. Castiel nodded, his face stoic, but Dean knew that there was more to it than that.

He opened his mouth to say something about it, but he was cut off by the loud grumble of his stomach. He grinned sheepishly between Castiel and Sam, shrugging again.

"What can I say, I'm always hungry." He said, laughing. Sam laughed too, clapping Dean on the back, grinning.

"You are the bottomless pit of the two of us." He said, and they both began to laugh again. It felt good to laugh. Cas hung back and watched the two brothers laughing, a ghost of a smile on his lips as well.

When they had stopped laughing, they all headed toward the room. Dean walked next to Castiel, stealthily slipping his hand into the angels as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

His thoughts wandered as they reached the door, and he stopped short, causing Castiel to as well, since he had a hold of his hand. Cas glanced at Dean, and when he saw that some of the color had drained out of the hunters face, he became worried.

"Hey Sammy, mind giving us a minute?" Dean asked quietly, which wasn't like him. Sam, who was frowning, nodded none the less, and headed into the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the two in the parking lot alone.

Castiel turned to Dean, for once his expressionless face actually expressing something; worry. His hand gripped Dean's a little tighter as he watched the hunter, waiting for him to speak.

Dean looked at the ground, his gaze lingering there, moving to anywhere but to the angel's face. He didn't know how to start the conversation he knew they had to have, or if he even wanted to, but it had to be said.

"Um, Cas….There is something…I think we need to talk about." Dean began, his voice quiet, and his eyes still focused on the ground. Castiel watched Dean as he spoke, wondering why his charge seemed to be acting "weird" as Sam would say.

He really wanted to know, but he had vowed to never look into Dean's mind unless it was completely necessary.

"Yes? What is it Dean?" Castiel asked after a moment of silence, holding onto Dean's hand as he moved to stand before the man.

"Well…it's just…how is this," he said, indicating by lifting up their joined hands, "going to work?"

Castiel's head tilted, and his mouth opened slightly (in the way that Dean found adorable) in confusion. Dean knew that the angel would take what he said too literally, so he spoke again before Castiel could.

"What I mean is, how is this going to work, us being together. I mean, you're an angel, a divine being, pure of heart and mind, and all that crap. I'm a human, not to mention one who has done many 'blasphemous' things at that. I'm not a perfect human or even a perfect man for that matter-" Dean ranted, his eyes slowly wandering, ending up locked with Castiel's as he spoke when he was cut off.

He was pulled close to Castiel, the angel's arms wrapping around him, holding him close. He was stunned for a moment, before returning the hug hesitantly. He could feel calm, and admiration radiating from what seemed like Castiel, but was actually his Grace. It was as if the Angel was saying "this is how I feel around you."

"You are the only one who has ever been able to make me _feel_ anything. Angels are not meant to feel emotions, but I have come to not be able to function without the emotions you make me feel and what I feel when I am working with you, Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, his breath tickling Dean, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin.

Then, just as suddenly, Castiel pulled away, and Dean sensed a change in the air around him. The angel's gaze had become steely and hard, and he seemed to loom over Dean.

"Don't you ever say such things about yourself again, Dean. Ever. You are the most wonderful human being I know, albeit a bit rough around the edges. You have the brightest soul I have ever witnessed. I knew from the moment I touched your soul in hell, we would share a bond stronger than any other. I am happy to share this bond with you; I wouldn't be able to choose another person to have this with." Castiel spoke, and Dean couldn't help but take his words to heart.

He squeezed Castiel's hand tightly, nodded, still a bit dazed from the sudden changes in the Angel's demeanor. His question hadn't really been answered, but he didn't know what to say in response to what the angel before him had just said.

That was why, instead of speaking, he decided on acting out the swell of feelings inside of him. He wasn't the kind of guy who talked about his feelings, most of the time he was wary of chick flick moments, unless he felt there was no way around one, or one was called for. Plus, he had to admit that having Castiel be the tough one for once was a bit of a turn on.

He drew closer to Castiel, leaning down the little bit of space between him and the slightly shorter man, and his lips pressed against Castiel's softly.

This was the first kiss they had shared since the last time in the motel room, when Castiel had flitted away. Dean didn't want to scare the angel away this time, so he decided to keep it simple.

After a moment, he pulled away, waiting for a reaction from Castiel. To his surprise, Castiel leaned forward, and kissed him back.

Now, for an angel whose experience with being intimate was very limited, he had to admit that Castiel could _really_ kiss.

_ Damn._ He couldn't help thinking as, this time, it was Castiel's tongue that asked to deepen the kiss as Dean kissed back. Dean welcomed Castiel into his mouth, and vise versa, Dean's hands gripping the lapels of Cas' trench coat, Castiel's arms wrapping around Deans body.

The two slowly backed up against the wall of the motel, their lips never leaving each others as the kiss began to escalate slowly.

Before things went too far out in the open, Dean pulled away to go get another room for them. As if he read his mind, Castiel let him go, waiting a bit impatiently until Dean came back, key in hand.

He grinned as he took in the sight of Castiel, foot tapping rapidly, hands wringing, his eyes darting around nervously until he saw Dean return.

"Don't worry, I got the room next to the one Sam's in, so we won't be too far, and I sent him a text letting him know." Dean explained as he bent his head slightly, kissing the angel soundly, then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

He closed the door behind them, and turned to see Castiel chewing on his lip nervously. Dean sighed slightly, and then put on a gentle smile. _Who knew angels had nervous ticks? This definitely calls for at least a little bit of a damn chick flick moment_, he thought begrudgingly.

"Listen Cas. We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." He said softly, sitting beside his angel on the bed Castiel had taken a seat on a moment before. That was when Dean was surprised yet again by Castiel as he turned to Dean, pushed him back onto the bed, and laid on top of him, kissing him breathless.

Dean wasn't about to do something neither of them wanted to do. Hell, by the way Castiel was kissing him, and what his body was doing, Dean was sure the angel wanted it just as bad as he did. He also knew that if they started, they could never go back without both being irrevocably hurt and miserable.

Dean didn't know if he could handle that kind of hurt, but he also knew that Castiel would never leave unless Dean wanted him to. The angel had told him as much before they had even started…whatever it was they had between them now.

One thing was for sure. There was definitely no going back. Then, in the midst of their passions, Dean could hear Sam's voice from the room next door laughing and saying "It's about time you guys!" which made Dean growl.

"Shut up Sammy!" he managed to get out before Castiel's lips covered his mouth again.

-In Sam's Room-

Sam laughed out loud as he read the text that Dean had sent him. "Sammy," it had said, "Getting another room. Right next door, Cas is with me."

"It's about time you guys!" Sam spoke aloud, to nobody in particular, as he grinned. There was a pounding from the other side of the wall, and a "Shut up, Sammy!", and Sam grinned, shaking his head. He just hoped the walls weren't too thin. If so, he was in for a long night.

-NCIS-

Ziva looked around the bar as she sipped her mojito, enjoying the taste. She shook her head when she noticed someone approaching her.

Tony smiled smarmily as he sat down next to Ziva, one mojito and a bourbon in his hands, one of which, the mojito, he placed in front of Ziva on the bar.

"Hey there, Ziva. Thought you could use another drink, seeing as yours is almost empty." Tony said, motioning to the full glass he brought, and her glass, which was just ice, and a little bit of drink at the bottom.

Ziva shook her head, grinning as she took the drink he gave her, drinking it all down in one go. Tony flashed another grin, downing his drink as well, meeting her eyes as they both continued to grin.

"How about a few shots?"

-One Hour Later-

"Bububu Benny and the Jets!" Ziva sang, Tony accompanying her, both singing really off key. They fell into each other laughing uncontrollably. Tony was the first to notice how close their faces were, and he stopped, staring into Ziva's eyes.

Ziva, who continued to laugh after Tony stopped, quieted eventually and gazed back at him. She could help noticing the depths of his eyes, and he couldn't help noticing the mysterious darkness of hers.

Before either could do anything else, their lips collided. Even in her state, Ziva could still feel the texture of Tony's warm, slightly chapped lips against hers. Tony reveled in the feeling of Ziva's soft lips (he had actually had dreams about kissing her, but he would never tell) on his, their foreheads flush against the other.

Without thinking, they both jumped up, Tony slapping some bills on the bar and Ziva giggling (which was a rare sight indeed) as they left. They kissed again, leaning against Tony's car as the kiss deepened. Without a word, they pulled away, and Tony went to the driver's side, but Ziva had beaten him there.

"I'm a faster driver." Ziva said with a mischievous grin before swiping the car keys from Tony and jumping in. Tony just grinned, moving around to the passenger's side and getting in, buckling up as Ziva peeled out of the parking lot.

**Authors Note;** Sorry, I was watching the movie 27 Dresses when I wrote the part about Tony and Ziva. xD Oh, btw I do not promote drunk driving lol I just had to have them get to one of their homes somehow :\ xD So what did you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;** So, here is the next chapter! Here are the outcomes of what the two couples had begun doing in that last chapter. As you can tell, I don't really like writing the naughty bits, sorry :\ But, maybe I'll do it, as a separate oneshot thing, just depends on who wants it I guess lol So, anyway, here you are, Enjoy! ;D

Ch. 8

-SPN-

Dean lay awake, basking in the warmth of the body beside him. His arms were wrapped around Castiel, because apparently Angel's needed to have a little bit of pro-coital cuddling. What Dean would never say is that he was enjoying it.

Clothes were scattered across the room, the bed unmade, the comforter kicked from the bed. The white sheet was the only thing covering them, wrapped around their bodies.

Their heads lay on the pillows; Castiel's nestled against Dean's shoulder, Dean's resting against Castiel's. Dean had one arm under Castiel's shoulders, their hands intertwined between them as Dean's eyelids began to droop. They fluttered open as he felt Castiel's chest rumble as he laughed. Dean looked down to see Castiel watching him from where his head was, a small smile on his face.

"You can sleep, Dean. There is no reason to stay awake. I will watch over you." Castiel whispered, his lips dragging across Dean's skin with every word. Amazingly, Castiel's words instilled trust in Dean, making his eyelids begin to droop again. After a moment, he allowed himself to succumb to the unconsciousness that had been tugging at his mind.

It seemed like he had been asleep for only a few minutes when he was roused to awareness. The room had gotten darker, the lights had been turned off, and the body that had been next to him when he had fallen asleep was gone.

He blinked the bleariness from his eyes as he ran a hand over his face, wiping the sleep away as he sat up. He looked around the room and, though he would never admit it, a small bit of fear spiked in his stomach when he saw neither hide nor hair of Castiel anywhere.

Dean's clothes were all gathered from the floor and neatly folded sitting in a pile on the chair near the bed, but Castiel's were gone. Something rustled near the bathroom, and it put Dean on edge. Slowly, he moved to grab his favorite pistol on the bedside table before, equally slowly, he turned toward the bathroom, the gun raised and ready to fire.

The person standing there was the last one he ever wanted to see. It was the female vampire they had been hunting. She leaned against the wall, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed as she stared at him.

"So, Dean Winchester _does_ swing the other way." she said with a laugh as she eyed his bare chest, her eyes traveling down to the section beneath the sheets, licking her lips before she looked back up. Dean clenched his teeth and had to really try to not pull the trigger his finger was resting against.

"Alright, so where's Cas?" Dean asked, thinking that the vampire had done something to his angel. That was the last thing he wanted, and he was going to kill her before the NCIS people got to her if she had touched him.

Then, the vampire laughed. She threw her head back and laughed a laugh that made the hair on Dean's neck stand on end. When her head came back down and her eyes leveled with Dean's, she had two rows of razor sharp teeth over her original top and bottom rows, and she was grinning.

"How should I know where your lover is?" she asked, looking at her nails, a hand on her hip, before glancing back up at Dean, who was now standing, in his boxers, his gun pointed at her head. She shook her head, tsking and shaking her finger at him.

"You should probably learn to rein in that temper of yours, Dean. It could get you into some real trouble. Just relax, I'm not here for fun, unless your game, then I'm up for anything" She said, grinning just so, the moonlight glinting off of her dangerous pearly whites as she stared at him hungrily. Dean had always thought that they reminded him of piranhas, and that thought almost made him laugh. Then, another thought occurred to him.

"If you haven't done anything with him, and your not here to kill me, then why are you here?" Dean asked, suspicious of the female vampire standing in his room. She gave him a look like he was stupid, then her gaze moved to look out the window.

"I am here to make a deal with you. You and your "team" leave here, and I'll stop killing marines." She said matter-of-factly, but Dean could tell she was uncomfortable. That did make him laugh.

She glared at him as he doubled over in laughter, clutching at his sides as tears sprang to his eyes. After a few minutes, he was able to stand, his laughter having died down to a chuckle here and there.

"Are you done?" she asked through clenched teeth, which Dean found he was wondering how it was possible with all of her teeth, wouldn't she bite herself? He shook off his thought when he noticed the irritated look on her face.

"Are _you _**serious**? You want to make a deal where I don't kill you if you stop killing marines?" He asked, the inclination in his voice seeming to ask if he looked as stupid as she thought he was. She scoffed, her gaze moving to the window again.

"Take it or leave it, Winchester. Either way, someone is going to die." She said, her gaze shooting back toward Dean, her eyes glinting, and then she was gone. Dean sighed, putting his gun back on the bedside table as he fell back onto the bed.

Something about her last remark didn't seem right to Dean. What did she mean by either way someone was going to die?

That was when Castiel decided to pop back into the room, and all other thoughts fled from Dean's mind. He wasn't wearing his trench coat or suit jacket, but he was wearing the dress shirt and pants. Dean, for the first time since, well, ever, finally admitted to himself that Castiel looked hot just like that, his sleeves rolled up, his hair all tousled like bed head (which it probably was), the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and the tie loose around his neck. He was surprised to see Dean awake, and didn't know what to say.

Dean was glaring daggers at the angel. Castiel had said that he would watch over Dean, and that Dean could sleep because Castiel was there and didn't sleep so he could keep watch and protect Dean. Yet when the vampire had woken him up, Castiel had been gone, like he said he wouldn't be.

"What is it Dean? Have I angered you in any way?" Castiel asked with genuine confusion in his voice and on his face. Dean looked on, dumbfounded. Did he really not know?

"Cas, where the hell have you been? The vampire was just here! And what about all that crap you said about watching while I was asleep, huh? What the hell was more important than this, huh?" Dean growled, throwing his hands in the air over his head. Dean instantly regretted his words as Castiel pulled a bag out from behind his back, an eternally hurt look on his face.

"I…was out, getting you breakfast so you could eat when you woke up…that is what is customary after intercourse, is it not…?" Castiel said quietly, his eyes avoiding Dean's as he placed the bag of food on the table, his hands hanging at his sides and his head hanging low, his eyes filled with sadness.

_Great Dean, just great! Kick the puppy why don't you!_ Dean thought as he felt the shame at what he said grow in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he approached Castiel, and when he raised his hand to place it on the angel's shoulder, Castiel flinched like he thought Dean was going to punch him or something. Pain stabbed at Dean's heart as he witnessed this, and his hand fell back to his side.

Castiel had just opened up to Dean like he had never before with anyone else. He had let Dean do things that he had never had done to him before, and done a few things that he had never done before to Dean.

That had been the most intimate Castiel had ever been to a human, or at all for that matter, and he had obviously wanted things to be perfect when Dean woke up. Now Dean had just ruined things with his big fat mouth again. The worst part was, he didn't know how to fix it.

"Listen Cas," he said gently, figuring he might as well give it a try, "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. I didn't mean what I said, I was just a bit, I don't know, I guess I was scared that something bad had happened to you because you had said you wouldn't leave, and then you were gone. And then the vampire was here, and I thought…"

Dean wasn't able to stop once he started so everything had just come pouring out, and for once Dean was flustered, even blushing a little bit as his sentence trailed off. Castiel raised his head slightly to look at Dean, a small apologetic half smile on his face.

"I should apologize as well, Dean. I should have left a note indicating where I had gone and how long I would be gone for. I was only out for a minute, really." Castiel explained, and he looked ok now, despite the hint of pleading in his voice. Dean shook his head slightly, smiling.

"You don't have to apologize, man. Its fine, you shouldn't have to tell me every time you leave, but a heads up once in a while would be great." Dean said with a quiet chuckle as he looked at Castiel and grabbed him by the tie, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"But, if you really feel that bad about it, I think I could come up with a few ways you could make it up to me." Dean spoke, his voice deep and husky as his hand gripped the silky fabric of the tie around the angel's neck.

Castiel couldn't help the fire that Dean's look and voice set in his stomach, coiling up through his body as Dean pulled him by the tie back to the bed.

-NCIS-

The sun peeked through the curtains of Tony's bedroom window, rousing Ziva from sleep. She blinked, squinting against the bright sunlight, only to find that she was in an unfamiliar room. The bed was not hers, the curtains weren't hers, and everything else in the room was foreign to her eyes as well.

She was startled when something next to her in the bed moved. Something warm touched her legs, and an arm draped over her waist as whoever it was murmured something in their sleep. Almost immediately she recognized the person as Tony by the rough, get gentle texture of his hand.

That was when the memories of the night before came crashing back to her. She had been drinking in a bar to calm her nerves after finding out that they were going to be hunting a vampire, something of supernatural decent that until that moment, she had assumed did not exist.

Then, Tony had come over with another of her drinks, his own drink in his other hand. She had downed the mojito he had brought her, and he his bourbon, before he offered to do shots. Ziva, thinking what was the worst that could happen, had agreed. Obviously she had never seen what had happened next as even a possibility.

They had proceeded in consuming ungodly amounts of alcohol, and by the time they had each gone through 18 shots, they both seemed to be feeling the effects very heavily. They had somehow gotten onto the topic of Elton John hits when they had both said that Benny and the Jets was their favorite. Then, of course, they had both begun singing said song very loudly, and very, _painfully_ off key.

What happened next was a jumbled blur in her mind, a blur of kisses and softly spoken compliments and the shedding of clothing. The next clear part that came to her confirmed what she had earlier thought. She had indeed slept with Tony Di'Nozzo, and she could feel the awkwardness starting to settle in, at least on her part.

Every instinct told her to run when Tony began to stir beside her. She forced herself to stay, knowing that it would make things worse if she got caught sneaking out. Her head was pounding with a hangover, and quiet frankly, she didn't want to bother with movement at the moment.

Tony opened his eyes to find his face snuggled into a head of black hair, his arm draped over the hips of the hairs owner. It took his brain a moment to register exactly why there was a raven haired woman in his bed, but when the memories came flooding back, he was stuck between either freaking out, or yelling out in triumph. He had slept with Ziva David last night.

He felt Ziva's body stiffen as he woke beside her, and he didn't know what to say. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity before Tony settled on the one thing that came to mind.

"Morning Ziva." He mumbled, both seeming to be in a bit of a shock at the whole ordeal. It wasn't as If what they had done the night before wasn't good, on the contrary. Neither would say it out loud, but it had been the best they had ever had.

Both eventually rolled from their sides to their backs, their eyes staring at the ceiling. There was more silence as they stared, and then Tony did something neither was expecting. He grabbed Ziva's hand, and slowly intertwining their fingers. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. Ziva's eyes didn't leave the ceiling, her face stayed straight, but she didn't pull away, which for Ziva was a good sign.

"Morning Boss." McGee greeted cheerily as he entered the bull pen, giving Gibbs a small wave before he sat at his desk. They both looked over at the empty desks next to their desks, both wondering where their missing team members were.

"I'll call Tony, Boss." McGee said, picking up his cell phone and clicking Tony's speed dial number. Not surprisingly, there was no answer. Gibbs shook his head as he got the same with Ziva's phone. Both of their heads turned as the elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva exited it, both looking like they had a long night. The two shared a look that seemed to say 'not a word' then went to their respective work stations.

McGee and Gibbs shared a look as well, and then went back to whatever they were doing. After a few minutes of silence, Gibbs decided to break it.

"Di'Nozzo, you look like crap. Have you been in contact with the Winchester brothers?" he asked his eyes still on the computer screen. Tony looked up, squinting against the harsh light of the office when his name was called and visibly flinched at Gibbs' comment.

"Just had a rough night, Boss. No, I haven't been in touch with the Winchester boys. Haven't seen them since yesterday." Tony replied, his voice a little rough as he spoke. Gibbs' lips pulled up at the corners the smallest amount before he replied.

"Well, then I guess you were with David because she's not looking to hot either. Get them on the phone." Gibbs ordered before he stood and moved to get a refill on coffee.

"Wha-I-No-Its just-." Tony stuttered, trying to defend himself and failing miserably, but Gibbs was already gone. McGee couldn't help but laugh, failing when he tried to stifle it with his hand. Tony glared at McGee, a smug half grin on his face.

"You find that funny, Mc Elf Lord?" Tony asked, lacing all of the sarcasm he could into the nickname. McGee looked over at Tony now, a look on his face that said 'what is your problem?' then he looked at Ziva. She looked just as haggard as Tony, and she seemed to be popped a couple Ibuprofen, presumably for a headache. All of the signs of a hangover.

"What happened to you guys last night?" He asked, which was a bad idea. It earned him death glares from both Tony and Ziva, and in their state, McGee thought they just might do something about it. But thankfully, all hell broke loose before they could even get up.

Dean came crashing through the elevator, Castiel right on his heels. Dean seemed to be seeing red, and McGee suddenly wasn't so afraid of Tony and Ziva anymore. Whoever had the misfortune of crossing Dean was a dead man for sure.

"Dean, you must remain calm! I am sure that whoever took him need him for something, so they won't kill him just yet, they haven't even used him as a bargaining chip yet!" Castiel said, his voice trying to sound calm and soothing, yet his words only seeming to make Dean worse.

"Don't try to calm my down Cas. I'm gonna kill whoever did this! Ugh…Maybe if I hadn't of gotten that other room and….maybe he wouldn't have been taken." Dean spoke, starting out angry, but his voice sounding kind of lost by the end.

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down! What happened Dean?" Gibbs demanded, His face becoming hard, a new cup of coffee in his hand. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he paced, his breathing accelerated. He only slowed down when Castiel touched him and it seemed to sooth him somewhat.

They shared a soulful look, then Dean turned to Gibbs after a moment, taking a deep breathing before he began to explain.

"Well, you see, I sort of had to get another room last night, separate from our other one for….reasons I don't need to explain," he started, glancing at Castiel, which wasn't missed by the Team, before continuing, "then the vampire came into my room early, early this morning talking about wanting a truce and not to be killed, and in return she would stop killing marines. When I didn't agree, she said that either way someone was going to die, and then in the morning, Sam was gone."

"So we can only assume he has been kidnapped by a vampire again." Castiel finished; his face was as grim as ever.

The team listened to Dean's explanation, Gibbs' frown growing deeper and deeper until Dean was finished. By the time he was finished, Castiel was by his side, a hand on Dean's shoulder for support, they assumed.

"Again?" Tony asked, breaking the silence that had begun to stretch on. Dean nodded, a bit of a smile creeping over his lips.

"Yeah, one time was by some veggie vamps that only drank animal blood. They were trying to make some kind of statement by not hurting him. We actually kinda have a long standing bet against each other to see who would get kidnapped next." Dean said with a grim chuckle, "Guess I won."

**Author's Note; **Give it up for chapter eight! Woooooo! –claps wildly- xD Sorry it's a bit late. I try to update once a week, so I will try harder now that everything has settled down a little on my part. I have a question though, has anyone ever seen Repo! The Genetic Opera? I watched it over the weekend and I have to say, I loved it! :D Anyway, now is the part that nobody seems to like, the review. Please, please, please tell me what you think! I am begging right now. Don't make me get Castiel to smite all who read and don't review :P No, but really, it makes me sad when I see that all of these people have read this, but they haven't told me what they think. It makes me think that maybe they just don't like it :\ Anywho, even if your anonymous, just press that button right there and please tell me what you think ;D (P.S, I will be writing an alternate chapter to the 7th one, for a friend who gave me the idea. It will be put up after I finish the fanfic.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note; **I would first like to give a shout out to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter. I guess it is liked xD anyway, thanks, also, I would like to say thanks to a friend, who helped me with how Tony and Ziva should act after what they did lol so thanks Rissa (kinda her nickname. you know who you are ;D) So, one more chapter until the big 10th chapter! :D Anyone excited? I know I am :P I think I might make it an extra long chapter, and finish the whole thing up with it, because I have some other Fic ideas floating around that I want to try out. So, here is the next chapter, hope you Enjoy it ;D

Ch. 9

-SPN/NCIS-

"It is not your fault, Dean. There is no need to blame yourself for what has happened to your brother." Castiel spoke, his voice quiet like he was calming a crazed animal. Dean was still pacing back and forth, the NCIS team huddled up next to the wide screen, trying to pinpoint the location of the vampire' s nest.

Dean's eyes were crazy, and it worried Castiel, because when Dean was like that, he normally did something reckless, which was exactly what he was going to do, and there was nothing Castiel could do about it. Castiel sensed that something had occurred to Dean; it was probably the same thing that had occurred to Castiel might be the case.

"Is she working alone? Maybe there is someone else helping her, but who?" He asked suddenly, turning to Castiel, his eyes suspicious. Castiel looked away, ashamed for not sharing his thoughts with Dean when they had first occurred to him that morning.

"In fact, I think I may be able to find out where she is and what she wants." Castiel said, loud enough for the NCIS team to hear, though they could hear every other word the two had shared anyway.

"Really? Well that is a damn helpful hint, why didn't you bring it up earlier?" Gibbs asked, seeming to be almost as heated as Dean on the matter. Castiel gave him his signature confused look, complete with the head tilt and the squinted eyes. Gibbs looked at him disbelievingly, before Dean shook his head and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Ok then, Cas. I'm guessing it has to do with your angel mojo, so do your thing." Dean said, giving Castiel a smile that only people special to Dean got; he gave him a sweet smile. Castiel nodded, and then closed his eyes.

Everyone watched as his breathing slowed, even his movement stopped, and he became eerily still. Just as suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he turned to Dean.

"I know where she has taken him. Gabriel told me." Castiel answered, his voice straight even though just about everyone around them was giving him weird looks, including Dean.

"Wait, what? How? I thought Lucifer killed him with Gabriel's own blade? Isn't that the only thing that can kill and Archangel?" Dean exclaimed, stunned. Castiel turned to Dean, a smirk on his face.

"Dean, you of all people should know what happens when you are not supposed to die." Castiel said as he smirked, and Dean nodded slowly.

"So he was brought back like me, Sam and you." Dean said, his tone of voice clearly portraying how much disbelief he was in. Castiel nodded, giving him a look like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, totally confused by everything that had just been said, "You have died before?"

"Yeah. I went to Hell, but if you keep asking questions we will never get Sam back, now let's get on with it." Said Dean impatiently, his arms crossing against his chest, and Castiel shot him a sympathetic look. Tony, still confused, and more than a little surprised, nodded.

"Ok, Cas, show us where they are." Dean said motioning for Castiel to take the lead. "I am not leaving my baby here, so you guys will just have to follow us."

Castiel and Dean headed toward the elevator, the bewildered NCIS team right behind them.

~o,o~

They passed street light after street light, building after building as they drove. The further they drove, the more fidgety Dean got. He began to grip the steering wheel tighter with one hand, tapping his leg with the other, and he didn't have any music on. He kept glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure NCIS was following them.

"We are almost there Dean. Will you be able to make it?" Castiel asked, giving Dean his confused look. The tension seemed to leak out of Dean as he deflated, flopping back against the seat, his head lolling to the side a little toward Castiel.

"Yeah, I just hope she hasn't done anything to Sam. If she has, I swear I am going to kill her, very, very slowly." Dean said, and the venom in his voice almost surprised Castiel. It wasn't too much of a surprise though, considering how much Dean cared for Sam.

They continued to drive, Dean speeding the whole way, until they reached their last intersection, one on the outskirts of town.

"They are holed up in a mobile home three houses down this road." Castiel said, motioning with his hand to the left. Dean nodded, having gone eerily quiet a while back, and turned, slowing down for the first time in the whole drive, until he came to a stop across the street from the house Castiel specified.

Dean was in full Hunter mode as he got out of the Impala, patting her on the hood before heading to the trunk. He opened it, propping up the false bottom with a shot gun, before pulling all manner of blades and guns from the trunk.

"Oh, we have our own." Tony said as he, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee headed to the trunk of the Impala, eyeing the extensive collection uneasily. Dean scoffed, shaking his head as he cocked a shotgun.

"Not like these you don't, and that's what you're going to need. That and a knife or a blade of some kind. As I said before, stakes don't work on these guys. The only thing to do is slice off their heads. Salt rounds hurt them temporarily, but the only sure fire way to kill them is decapitation." Dean explained again, sounding as if he were bored and a bit agitated. He had told these types of speeches too many times to not be bored while he gave it. Plus, his little brother was in there, in who knows what kind of condition. He needed to get in there and save him.

The NCIS team listened, still in a daze about the whole situation, but Gibbs seemed to be fine with everything that was going on. Dean pushed this from his mind as he armed them with all of the necessary weapons to take down a vampire. The only thing he wanted to be thinking about was saving Sam.

"Alright. You all got what needs to be done? I am telling you right now, the only reason I am letting you help is because it feels good to actually have some back-up for once. If anything happens to any of you, I will kill you myself, you hear? I don't need another death to deal with." Dean said, his expression and tone serious, his eyebrow arching up in a need for confirmation.

The four people in front of him seemed to harden, nodding in agreement. Dean stepped forward, blade and gun in hand.

"Alright, you guys ready to do this?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Gibbs said seriously, his eyes moving off to the house. Dean nodded, dropping back into hunter mode and taking the lead as they made their way towards the house, Castiel right behind him.

**Authors Note;** Sorry it's so short, but I will be finishing it up in the next chapter, if I can. It might be a bit long if I do that though. If it gets too long, then I'll split it into two chapters. So anyway, time to Review! Press that little button down there and let me know what you think! (Sorry if it seems a bit rushed :\)


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note;** Here is the big 10th chapter! The last chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all of you who has been with me since the beginning, thanks for the support, and encouragement. It really meant a lot. Just thanks all around to everyone! Hope you Enjoy it ;D

Ch. 10

-SPN/NCIS-

Dean checked the doorknob and, seeing that it was locked, knelt down, pulling out a few small tools. After a few seconds the lock clicked and Dean grinned, satisfied.

"How did you learn to do it that fast?" Tony whispered as he inched closer to Dean. Dean turned, still grinning.

"Lots and lots of practice." Dean said before moving into the house, all of his senses on alert. Castiel tapped on his shoulder as they entered the living room, and Dean turned.

"I sense they are in that room." Castiel said, his deep voice rumbling through the house even through he was speaking quietly. Dean nodded, heading to the door of the room Castiel had indicated. Dean almost jumped when a voice yelled from behind the door.

"I know you're out there, Dean. If you or your little angel boy toy come in, this will not end well for your precious little brother." The female vampire yelled, and Dean could hear the smile and the treat in her voice. Dean made up his mind quickly.

"Alright, I'm just going to open the door so we can talk more easily." Dean said, even though he knew there wouldn't be too much talking being done if something happened to Sam.

When she didn't say anything in reply, Dean's hand wrapped around the doorknob and he turned it slowly, letting it swing open as he armed himself again with a stake and his favorite gun. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He only felt like that when he felt he was being watched.

"Did you think I'd be here alone, Dean?" came the vamp's sudden question. The sneer on her face was enough to make Dean bolt toward her, filled with rage. That was when everything went wrong. As soon as Dean moved, the whole house was filled with Vamp's.

Dean swore as he sliced through the neck of one vamp, cutting his head clean off when he hit the floor. It didn't occur to Dean that the noise he could hear over the snarling was the laughter of the one who had Sam.

He struggled to keep from going right for Sam, instead turning to the NCIS team who seemed to be having some trouble.

Tony was slicing and firing away at a vamp that had come up behind Ziva when she had her back turned. Ziva was fighting two vampires at once, and actually had the upper hand. Dean had to give her some credit, she was pretty good. McGee wasn't doing too badly himself, though he seemed to be having a particularly hard time with a vicious male vamp who was giving him a run for his money. Gibbs however was nowhere to be seen. Even when Dean sliced his way through to the other side of the house, he hadn't once caught a glimpse of the old man anywhere in the fray. Castiel had stayed back near the room, slicing _his _way through vamps with his angel blade.

Through all of his looking and slicing, Dean had failed to notice that he was being followed by a particularly menacing looking vamp.

He stopped after cutting down three vampires at once, grinning triumphantly, when he heard the slight hiss of a blade slicing through the air, and then a loud thump behind him. Dean turned around quickly to see Gibbs standing over the vampire. Something silver flashed near his sleeve, but by the time Dean's eyes got there, whatever it was had disappeared. Gibbs looked up, a grim look on his face.

"You missed one." He said, and the deadpan tone of his voice was something that competed with Castiel's when he had first come to Dean. Dean nodded, his face serious, before he turned back around quickly.

"Cas, Sam, you ok?" Dean yelled, because he couldn't see either anymore. He waited, and almost began to dread the answer.

"Yeah, We are fine, Dean." Castiel's reply came from the bedroom. Dean ran over, pushing the door open all the way to see Castiel, standing behind Sam who was strapped to a chair, and the female vamp on the floor. Castiel untied Sam, who stood up, rubbing his wrists.

Dean approached the body of the female vamp, his eyes looking down at her. Castiel's angel blade stuck out of where her heart would be, and she seemed to be paralyzed.

"I guess you were right. Someone is going to die, and it's not me." Dean said quietly before kneeling down, a long, wicked knife in his hand. She actually laughed, her sharp teeth protruding out of her mouth as she grinned, blood trickling from her mouth.

"It won't matter. You cut one of us down, another will pop up." She wheezed, her lungs filling fast with blood. Dean nodded, his face serious.

"Yeah? Then I'll be there to keep cutting them down."

The blade was sharp, but he still had to put some weight behind it as he sliced her head off. He stood up, the bloodied knife still in hand, and stared at her dead body for a minute.

He turned to Sam after that, a grin breaking out across his face as he held out his hand like he wanted something.

"Time to pay up, Sammy. I won, again." Dean said as he grinned. Sam shook his head, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he pulled out his wallet, took out a twenty, and handed it to Dean.

The NCIS team watched from the doorway, dumbfounded (except for Gibbs, who's face was straight), as the two grinned at each other, then began to laugh. When their laughter finally died down, Dean glanced at the door.

"So, you care to explain why you are laughing?" Gibbs asked, and Dean actually almost grimaced and averted his eyes.

"Sorry. So, you guys did pretty well for never having done anything like this before." Dean said with a smirk. Tony returned the smirk, adding a flash of teeth.

"Guess you underestimated us then?" He said, and was surprised when Dean shook his head.

"Not at all actually. I thought you guys would do well from the beginning. You have good heads on your shoulders, so I knew you could take care of yourself." Dean said with another smile, winking at Ziva, who grinned at Dean, glancing almost quick enough for Dean to Tony, before turning around and heading out of the doorway.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you guys were all hunters." Sam said, his tone sprinkled with a bit of confusion.

"You do not know how right you are, Sam." Castiel said cryptically, making the team shoot him questioning glances. Castiel sighed, like what he was about to say should have been obvious.

"Amazingly, all of you actually come from a line of hunters, even if the line is back far in your bloodline's. The gift often skips generations, but all of you seem to have inherited it." Castiel said, sounding for all of the world like he was teaching preschoolers.

Now it was Dean and Sam's turn to look confused. They both turned to Castiel, their expressions asking the questions they didn't voice.

"It would seem that someone went through a lot to put this particular team together." Said Cas, glancing at Gibbs as he talked. The old man's face stayed straight and unreadable, but Dean could feel his suspicion climbing.

-Back at the NCIS Office-

Dean watched Gibbs carefully from where he stood outside of the bull pen, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Something about Gibbs seemed familiar, but in an alien way. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew the knowledge of the real Gibbs was in his mind somewhere.

Quickly, he pulled Tony aside, thinking that he might know something that could shed some light on the situation.

"Hey, have you ever seen Gibbs do anything….weird? You know, something that seems impossible? Like just appearing somewhere, or something?" Dean asked, being sure to keep his voice down. Tony seemed to consider the question, before coming to a conclusion. He studied Dean for a moment, seeming to weight out if he could trust him or not.

"Well, he does seem to be able to appear out of nowhere at just the right time, like when Abby has something for him. And he does seem to know, most of the time, where the bad guys are." Tony said, his expression still suspicious. Dean nodded, and it was then that what Gibbs might be popped into his mind. He didn't let this show in his expression though. He kept his face straight, his eyes still on Gibbs.

"Alright, I guess we should be on our way." Sam spoke up from his spot leaning against McGee's desk. They had been discussing the best way to hack into military databases. Dean nodded as he pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning against with Tony.

"Sam's right. Lots more baddies out there for us to get to." He said nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Gibbs nodded, his eyes moving over Dean, Sam and Castiel, before waving towards the elevator.

"Thanks for the help. The way out is there." He said, not trying to sound harsh. Dean nodded once, and after he and Sam said their goodbyes, they left the Navy yard. Gibbs looked down at his desk before they left, and he noticed a note taped to his desk.

"Here's my number, in case you guys run into something like this again, Old Man." Dean had written, along with a cell phone number. Gibbs grinned, shaking his head as he sat back, looking at the ceiling as he continued to smile. Despite the attitude, he had to admit, he liked the kid.

**Authors Note;** So there you have it! The end! :D Just kidding! xD There will be another chapter to clear up the whole Gibbs business. And if you want it, more of the after math of Tony and Ziva ;D Tell me what you think! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note; **So as promised, here is the next chapter to clear up the whole Gibbs confusion. I have to say, it would explain a lot of his little quirks, like showing up out of nowhere xD Anyway, Enjoy! ;D

Ch. 11

-NCIS-

Gibbs walked out of the office building, his coat on, the sky dark and cloudy. He reached into his pocket and fished out his car keys, and was just about to unlock his car, when he heard an all too familiar noise behind him; it was the sound of beating wings, which signaled the arrival of an angel.

He turned around, knowing exactly who it was, with a smile on his face. He was right. The angel before him, dressed in a trench coat and suit, was Castiel, the one who had been with Dean and Sam.

"Hello Jethro. It is good to see you alive." Castiel spoke, his voice gruff as ever. Gibbs cracked a half smile, and nodded in reply. Castiel studied Gibbs for a minute, both content to stay silent for the moment. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

"We all thought you were dead." He deadpanned, his eyes still scrutinizing Gibbs like he was some kind of awe inspiring thing. Gibbs looked away, seeming to gather himself before looking back to the angel.

"I apologize, Cas. I should have at least told _you_ what I was doing. After I had heard about Anna falling to earth and becoming mortal, I had to figure out a way to do that for myself. You of all people know how much I love mankind. So much so that I wished to live among them. So, I disappeared, came to earth, turned human, and got myself a family. I had a daughter, Castiel. Do you know what it feels like to be a father? Or a husband?

But then….I was discovered, and they killed my family, because I had told them of what I used to be before I had met my late wife. I went after the angel that had killed them, and I knew that once I got my revenge, I would definitely never be able to return to heaven. So after I killed him, and his vessel which turned out to be a Mexican drug dealer, I decided to make something of my life while I still had it because I knew the angels would come after me eventually. So I decided to build a team who were decedents of hunters, knowing that it would be in their blood, and trained them to be ready to help when the apocalypse eventually started.

We took down a few demons, and they never knew what they had actually been fighting. But now I see that my day of reckoning has come. Some part of me wanted it to be you who caught me, for what I did. Heaven had just become too much to bare, what with the talk of actually starting the apocalypse just so everyone could get to paradise, I just had to get out of there. I'm sorry I threw away the friendship we had, but as I said before, I just couldn't stand by and watch as we sparked the apocalypse, or watch as our brothers and sisters killed each other. So, do what you are going to do." Gibbs finished, his face set in an expression of grim acceptance, and determination as he looked at Castiel, waiting for what he would do next.

Castiel, to Gibbs' surprise, actually laughed. A hearty laugh that rang through the parking lot. Gibbs watched, curious, as the other angel laughed. It took a minute for him to stop, but Castiel finally leveled his gaze on Gibbs.

"I am not going to kill you Jethro. I understand why you did all that you have done." Castiel said, "I have just come to say goodbye. Dean suggested it, seeing as he knew what you were and put together that we knew each other some how."

Gibbs laughed once, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad you were happy, for however long it was. I would have wanted nothing better than for you to have a family. You always wanted to start one, and I am glad you did." Castiel continued quietly, a small smile softening his features, "By the way, Dean says hello, and I quote it was nice to meet another angel who isn't a _total_ Douchebag."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh a little at Castiel's last words, especially since there was a hint of confusion in Castiel's voice, like he still wasn't quiet sure if he knew exactly what that meant.

"He's a smart one you got there, when he puts his mind to it. Got quite a mouth too." He said, raising an eyebrow as he continued to smile slightly. Castiel nodded once.

"That is one of the reasons I love him." Castiel said quietly, and then disappeared. Gibbs smiled, shaking his head as he unlocked his car and got in.

"Bye Cas." He whispered sarcastically under his breath as he smiled, starting his car, and drove home.

**Authors Note; ** So, this is the end. What did you think? Did it clear everything up good enough? If not, don't be afraid to let me know, I don't mind. Any help to make it better is greatly appreciated. Also, just so you know, they were not together, they were just really close, Gibbs and Castiel, just to clarify lol Anyway, so this is the end, and I would like to say one last thank you to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning, through all of the long awaited chapter updates, due to my crazy life, and everything else. Thanks ;D


End file.
